nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Electroshield 1.0
OVERVIEW * I've noticed that we use a lot of analogies in these entries when it comes to describing the various Nanovor that we've discovered. There's no easy way around it--these things are ALIEN, so you have to come up with something familiar to wrap your brain around these weird little beasties. So what's Electroshield? Turn on your TV on a Sunday in the fall and switch it over to a football game. See that guy covered from head to toe in the colors of his team, waving a huge foam "#1" finger and ending every sentence with "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That's Electroshield. This guy's your buddy. It's your homie. Your BFF. It just loves getting into combat to win one for the team. If you lose, there's no consoling the poor thing. But when you win? Then it's tailgate parties, my friend. If you're not as adverse to "team spirit" as I am, then you and Electroshield should get along just fine. -''Monty'' TACTICS * Just like there's never a bad time to get the crowd pumped up at a game, there's never a bad time to drop in Electroshield. Start off a battle with it to throw Firewall onto your own armor-light swarm, giving them the thick hide of Magnamods. Crushing Wall, which is insanely cheap, can flatten other Nanovor every turn if you want. If a Red Spike is in play, Crushing Wall also kicks in a nice swap block for a few rounds, which can spell the difference between life and death. You might want to wait to use Crushing Wall for when your opponent pulls out a seriously heavy hitter with an attack that eats up a ton of energy. When it looks like he's getting ready to use it, let loose with a Crushing Wall and then hopefully the block will render his counterattack meaningless and his energy bank empty. COUNTER TACTICS * Take Advantage of Family-Based Attacks! I know you've just been itching to use your Doom Bringer 1.0 on those pesky Magnamods. Suppress your excited giggles just for a second and start with a Nanovor like Plasma Lash 1.0 to Head Whip your opponent. Then, surprise your opponent by swapping in your Doom Bringer 1.0 to attack with Mag Hunter! * Take Away its Shield! What would Electroshield be without his armor? Just "electro" I guess -- doesn't sound very powerful, huh? Teach it a lesson in strategy and start off with your Spike Spine 1.0 to Charge for a round. Then, swap in your Storm Spinner 3.0 and attack with Storm Fire. Not only will this attack pierce through Electroshield's armor, it'll also remove some! * Watch Those Muscles Shrink! Mags are known for their strength, so why not take away one of their weapons? Open the battle with your Gamma Stalker 1.0 and attack with Zip Zap for some quick damage. Then, swap in your Gigastriker 2.0 to siphon some strength with Psychic Drain. Now you don't need to fear that heavy damage! ORIGINS * Back in the earliest days, when Nanovor ruled the Earth, Electroshields were the backbone of many Magnamod societies. Their "can do" spirit and ability to protect their kind made them accepted, almost revered in those communities. Even today, I've observed other Nanovor flocking to the presence of an Electroshield, whose presence seems to fire them up in preparation for a battle. The sports references that Monty used above are apt in that Electroshield works as the ultimate cheerleader or fan who gets the crowd worked up and full of energy. At least I think that's how it works. I haven't been to a sporting event since about 1985, which causes Lucas, Drew, and the other students to give me no end of ribbing. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod